


flight of the flightless

by pastelwolfie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Schlatt is only mentioned, Wing AU, i question my sanity too sometimes, manberg does not blow up, why the fuck does ‘wing link’ come up when i type in ‘wing au’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwolfie/pseuds/pastelwolfie
Summary: sometimes all he wanted to do was rise.rise up against manberg, against schlatt.rise up into the sky, feel the wind through his hair.but he couldn’t. he never could.not anymore.
Relationships: None, there is no love - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	flight of the flightless

**Author's Note:**

> v short ik  
> there are many, many drafts and unfinished stories on my phone but i’m too scared to post any of them bc my friend knows my url and i’m ✨terrified✨ of her reading these
> 
> fuck that tho bc they’re all passion pieces and one way or another i’ll get them all out one day and ain’t anything anyone can do to stop me 🥰
> 
> enjoy a quick, depressing, wing au oneshot of quackity bc i have a burning desire for it and it won’t be quenched :)

the hill once had a nice view, a look over a growing home, despite the blood and anguish that marred its brief and fresh past.  
what was once a place of reflection was now a free viewing to a public mockery. a circus.  
he had to be the fucking clown, didn’t he?

where wind used to ruffle his feathers, goad him into a weightless flight where he could soar beneath the clouds, clear his mind and admire the hard work of his family. where he used to smile as the sun set, casting a radiant, orange glow over the entire city.

now, in the dead of night, he sat on the hard floor, grass dancing around him. he couldn’t see the brilliance of his city through the thick of the night or his teary eyes.  
it wasn’t like there was any brilliance to see there, either. not anymore.  
after schlatt’s takeover, everything had fallen apart. and try as he might to fix it, to stop schlatt from breaking l’manberg.. manberg .. beyond a repairable point, he seemed to crumble with it.  
the man had worn him thin, wound him up, then crushed him at his weakest point.  
the first week or so was bearable, but then he started drinking. lightly at first, but the gradual downhill slope seemed so steep now, quackity wasn’t even sure when it had gotten so large.  
the off-handed comments started abruptly one day, and before he knew it, quackity was using bandages tightly wrapped around his chest and torso to seal his wings to his body, rendering him flightless. schlatt was relentless on insisting he shouldn’t take them off, his harsh words and even harsher gestures only securing that view. sooner or later, he was able to entirely numb the stiffness of his wings and the compression he constantly felt in his chest.  
he had other pains to worry about, ones that everyone could see.

part of him was tempted, as he reflected, to try and jump off and fly again. to see if he could. but a simple stretch of his muscles swiftly proved that idealistic hope unobtainable.

following schlatt’s untimely death, he had finally removed the bandages, only to be left with the wreckage of what used to be a stunning set of wings. they were dull, dirty, flattened and twisted out of place, each bent feather filled with a stinging ache. his wings felt heavy on his back as he let them spread, having not done so in months.

a tear slipped down his face as he thought of what once was, what could be, and now more so than ever, what wasn’t.  
what could never be.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit 1am ficwriting is highly underrated but i do not recommend 
> 
> anyways i have 37 unfinished/half framed fics i’m planning on posting  
> the options currently on the table for posting that i’m motivated to work on areee:
> 
> 1- that one among us au with a shit load of streamers and youtubers as the main characters (sean, rae, leslie, sykkuno, charlie, toast, corpse, poki, you get the point.)/ currently about 7k words i think?
> 
> 2- that one dream smp au where everyone’s a hybrid and the only asshole is schlatt (ft. the normal smp crew, plus rae, yvonne, one oc, and a myriad of other youtubers)/currently 10k ish words


End file.
